Everything Is Relative
by airotciv13
Summary: What if Edward once rejected a girl, who is now bent on getting revenge? When she finds Casey, Edward's relative, what will happen? Especially when a mysterious assassin lends her help to Casey? Mostly surrounding the 3 new characters. Post Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by me (Victoria) and my two friends, Jen and Liz. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

Ayra dropped the dead body. She knew how her bites work, but there was nothing left to change. The human was dead. Her body went rigid as she heard people approach. She slowly slid into the waiting darkness. Above her, a lone falcon flew. It normally didn't live there, but it was seeking Ayra. She did not consider it a pet, more of the only friend that the vampire had.

Stopping in an open field, the full moon lit the vampire's features. She had wild crimson hair, and deep green eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and pants. A bright blue spined belt completed her normal look, but tonight wasn't normal. On her back was a faded blue cloak, outlined in silver. On a small patch on her chest was embroidery of a waxing moon and stars.

The punkish vampire lifted her hand to the sky as the falcon descended. It landed lightly on Ayra's outstretched hands. "Hello, Nars." She whispered softly. Nars stared at her with hazel eyes.

Ayra closed her eyes, and placed her left hand on the bird's chest to calm it. Her mind linked with Nars'. Pictures of Edward Cullen flew by, more current pictures, and then a picture of a mini-Edward. Different yet similar to Edward. A relative.

Ayra smirked, what better way to stab her enemy's pride than this innocent's death? "Where are they, my friend?" Ayra spoke softly. One last picture flashed. Forks. It was no more than a day's run away.

"Good, my friend. Good, Nars. Find this child and show me the way in a day." She instructed the falcon. Nars took to the sky. One last picture was sent to Ayra. It was of Edward's "family" and a girl that Ayra didn't know. Ayra leaped after the falcon.

Ayra stopped only once, at a small shack that she was using in that area, to drop off her cloak and to take a leather jacket. She didn't stop again until Nars finished leading her to the young child's house. Ayra swiftly climbed the tree next to his room, and looked upon the boy. So helpless, so innocent. His smell was so similar to Edward's.

She could have killed him that night, but Edward would never know. She would have to make them meet. Disappearing into the dawn, she realized that she would have to wait.

Just as the dim rays touched the ground, Ayra found a lake. It was near the hospital. Slowly, a plan formed. Edward would know, because the Cullens would know when the boy died.

**What do you think so far? It gets better as it goes on, trust me! (Yes, the whole story is completely written!) Reviews make me happy! The more reviews I get, the more I will post. Critiquing is fine, but no flames, please. This is my first attempt at writing a FanFiction story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me. If it did, Bella would have been a vampire long ago. **

A girl stepped through the dark forest, the mild sunlight filtering greenly through the leaves. A shaft of sunlight illuminated her black hair, black eyes, and ivory skin. Her outfit consisted of a black corset top, pants, and boots. A small, thin dagger completed the look. She stood around 5'4", and had a delicate build.

Her beautiful face suggested her to be in her late teens. Her eyes, however, reflected countless years of existence. A light gust of wind blew her long hair out of her face as she walked around a large boulder. Not five feet in front of her was another girl, this one with short crimson red hair.

"Ayra," The black-haired girl stated calmly, "How have you been? I haven't seen you around for about a century or so."

"I've been around." Ayra replied vaguely, "And how about you, Chaos?"

"Me?" Chaos asked, her black eyes gleaming, "Oh, I'm doing fine. I work as an assassin for the Volturi now."

"The Volturi?" Ayra asked, surprised, "My, you're doing well. What brings you into this area?"

"Business." Chaos stated simply, smiling slightly.

"I see." Ayra replied, "You do know of the, well, unusual vampire family who lives in these parts, right?"

"The Cullens?" Chaos replied in a bored tone, "Who hasn't heard of them? But, no, I'm not after them at the moment. I may drop by to say hello, however." She smiled, a slightly evil-looking act.

Ayra smiled as well. "Ah, so, good-bye, Chaos. I hope we'll meet again soon."

"I'll be here for a while. I'll look in on you later tonight." Chaos promised, "Farewell, Ayra." Ayra ran off into the distance, leaving Chaos alone in the murky forest.

_Yes, _Chaos thought, _business. Then a visit to those Cullens. Aro wanted me to deliver a message to them soon, anyway. _

Chaos set off through the woods, down to a city south of the Forks area. She tracked her target, a young vampire who was causing some trouble, and, after a short battle, eliminated him.

That was what she did. She was an assassin, and she went out wherever the Volturi sent her to take care of threats to revealing the existence of vampires, and anyone else that the Volturi wanted dead. Mostly she was sent after vampires, but there was the occasional human. Now _those _were easy jobs for a trained vampire like her.

After disposing of the remains of the vampire she had just destroyed, she surveyed the area. Making sure there were no traces left of her being there, she walked away, satisfied.

She ran back to the woods, ending up a few miles away from Forks. She'd go find Ayra tonight and then visit the Cullens tomorrow.

She found Ayra again a few hours before dawn.

"Ayra." Chaos said, emerging from the darkness, "Hello again."

"Ah, Chaos." Ayra smiled, "How did your business go?"

"Fine, just fine." Chaos said, "So, what have you been up to since we last met?"

Ayra sighed, and told Chaos her story, finishing off with, "And now I'm staying here and attending Forks High School."

"Forks High School. Wow, Ayra, you've gone insane to want to go through _high school _again." Chaos smirked.

"Shut up, Chaos." Ayra's eyes glared. Chaos only laughed.

"You should come and work for the Volturi." Chaos suggested, thinking, "You could do quite a good job at bounty hunting for them."

The sun was now rising above the mountainous forests. "I have to go." Chaos said, standing up, "Good-bye again, Ayra."

"Bye, Chaos." Ayra said, watching Chaos walk away. Somehow, seeing her old friend had cheered Ayra up quite a bit.

Chaos smiled to herself as she walked away, back into the dark forest. It was time to deliver a message.

**OK, I know the story's not the best in the first few chapters, but it does get better! Will someone please review and tell me what they think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Chaos, though. **

It had been a few days. Enough time for this relative of Edward's – Casey – to have been seen by Edward at school. Surely Edward had noticed his similar scent by now. The timing was perfect…

Casey was on his way home, now walking past the hospital. In his hand was, of course, some Starbucks Coffee. Typical Casey. It was another boring day, as far as Casey knew, at least.

That, thought, was when Ayra appeared, and scooped him up into her arms. Casey let out a screech of surprise, his coffee toppling out of this hand and spilling onto the sidewalk. Instinctively, his arms flew around Ayra's shoulders in fear of falling. Too bad that would be the least of his problems.

"Hey there, doll face." Ayra teased, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Poor Casey was shaking by now. This certainly couldn't be normal if this girl could scoop him up as if her were a child. Sure, he was terribly skinny, but even this was extreme!

"Er, please put me down?" he asked with a nervous giggle.

"Not a chance." Ayra smirked.

She then took off at vampire speed, confirming Casey's suspicions that something was wrong. He barely had time to feel nauseous, before Ayra had come to a halt. They were now in front of a lake, and a rather big one at that. That smirk was still glued onto Ayra's face.

Casey noticed this, and shook his head slowly. He may have been naïve, but he wasn't stupid.

"N-no…please!" Casey begged, quickly tightening his grip on Ayra. She sighed once more, as tears rimmed the boy's eyes.

"Really, this isn't my personal problem with _you_," she muttered, "It has to be done, though. Sorry."

The vampire easily pried the teenage boy away from her, and quickly tossed him a few yards out into the lake.

Casey gasped as he hit the freezing cold water. Not able to swim, he was quickly reduced to splashing and struggling to stay afloat. "Help! Please, help me!" he called, as Ayra rushed away.

The water soon swamped him, and Casey went under. He held his breath until he felt that his lungs would explode. The following pain was worse. The water rushed down into his mouth, nose, and lungs. The icy water burned everything it made contact with and Casey's lungs were soon on fire.

The deafening silence now tore him apart. It was no time before Casey couldn't struggle any longer. He was soon hopeless, as he sunk further towards the bottom of the lake. Eventually, the pain slowly numbed out through his body, until Casey couldn't feel anything at all.

He smiled slightly at the amazingly beautiful face that he _must_ have been imagining through the murky water, until his vision faded completely to black. Strong arms wrapped around him, though Casey was already gone.

**Review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I don't own Twilight. **

It was a normal night at the Cullen home. Bella was over with Edward, Alice was talking in the living room with Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs being elusive. Esme, though, was beginning to wonder why Carlisle hadn't come home from the hospital yet.

Suddenly, the door was opened by a still-casual, yet dripping wet Carlisle. What was even more alarming was the dripping wet boy he carried gently over his shoulder. Esme hopped up with her eyes wide, and it seemed that every vampire in the house was in the living room in an instant. Of course, Bella was confused as to why Edward had pulled her downstairs so urgently. Everything had to be confusing with him!

Carlisle waved at his family, while they all stared in shock. Bella was even more lost! All she saw was Carlisle carrying some kid, both of them soaked. It wasn't even raining, for once. It was when Carlisle lay the boy on the couch that she noticed the bite wounds on his neck. Carlisle had turned him!

Bella then seemed to mutter the words that everyone in the dead-quiet room had been thinking. "Carlisle, what happened?" she questioned, pointing cautiously at the soon-to-be vampire. Edward pulled her closer to himself, narrowing his eyes slightly at the boy. How could Carlisle decide to bring a newborn here with Bella around?

Carlisle couldn't help but to frown. "I'm sorry," He seemed to be addressing everyone, "But I certainly couldn't let him drown." It seemed believable. You didn't really need to know how to swim in Forks, unless you went down to La Push or stumbled across a lake and miraculously fell in.

"Why not?" Edward interrupted. He had seen him around before, but what did Edward care about him? Bella could sense one of his growls deep in his chest. She knew he was just worried, but it wasn't this kid's fault, after all.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "When I heard the commotion, I went to investigate." He explained, "I pulled him out of the water, but he was too far gone to save by normal means, I'm afraid.

"His scent was what caught me, though. It seemed so familiar…" Carlisle turned to Edward. "I believe he's a distant relative of yours. I couldn't ever forget your scent, Edward. I was thinking he could be a great-great-great nephew of yours perhaps? His name is Casey." He added, holding up the boy's wallet as Edward's molten gold eyes turned towards him.

"Relative…?" the growls in his chest had suddenly ceased. How could this happen?

Alice had come over to Casey before anyone else could argue with her. She smiled gently, brushing some of the boy's wet hair from his face. "Aw, he does kind of look like you, Edward." Alice giggled.

Upon further inspection, Bella could see it too. His hair was reddish-brown, through a much darker shade than Edward's. This was not to mention that the boy had freckles, and was skinny and short. Despite this, he had a few unmistakable "Edward" features.

Even Rosalie was smiling slightly. "He _is _kind of cute like Edward." She added, causing Emmett to grumble under his breath. Rosalie was quickly quieted by that, and turned to wrap her arms around Emmett's waist. He seemed a little more satisfied, but he certainly wasn't going to like this kid if he had a choice.

Alice was still petting Casey's hair, when his eyes suddenly fluttered open, and he let out a small whine of pain. His eyes were the same piercing green that Carlisle remembered…

"It's begun," the doctor sighed, nodding over towards him, "Let's get him upstairs and bring him some morphine."

Alice nodded, gingerly scooping him up into her arms. "It'll be okay." She promised, but Casey could only wince and whine some more.

"Wow," Bella muttered, turning to Edward, "Weird, huh?"

Edward seemed lost in some weird state of shock. "…Yes, weird." He finally replied, shaking his head a little. No one had ever informed him that his family's line had continued. He would have rather not known, really. Now this terrible curse was on someone else of Edward's blood! He just sighed, tugging Bella's hand towards the door. "Let's get you home."

**OK, now review, please! There have been 57 hits on this story, but only 3 reviews! That's just not fair! I want to know what you think! Your opinions **_**matter**_**! Review! whimpers Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Chaos would be an actual character. **

It was a few days before Chaos actually managed to track down the Cullens. She had been about to visit them the day she talked with Ayra, but then she had gotten a call from Aro. She had to go deal with a few troublemaking vampires on the other side of Washington State. The job had taken about four days to complete.

Back in the Forks area now, she set out on the nearest scent trail up to the Cullens white manor house. She could tell that all of the Cullens were there, as well as Bella. However, there was a strange scent – one that wasn't there a few days ago.

Shrugging it off, she walked up to the door and knocked. A yell of "Casey, answer the door!" came just before the door swung open. A boy of about sixteen stood there. His hair was a reddish brown color, his eyes strangely still green. It was his strange scent that Chaos had caught outside the house. A new vampire. He stared at Chaos.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Chaos said silkily. Casey nodded; looking stunned, and made way for her to enter the room.

All at once, Carlisle was there. "Hello, I'm Carlisle."

"My name is Chaos." She said, shaking the hand Carlisle offered her. The rest of the family gathered as she spoke. "I work for the Volturi. I have a message from Aro."

Everyone in the room stiffened slightly, except for Casey.

"Aro wants you to change Bella, and soon." Chaos announced.

Carlisle frowned, "I thought that we had already cleared this with Aro."

"He is tired of being patient." Chaos said airily, "He wishes that you be warned before they refer to drastic measures, however. I would take his advice. It's me he'll probably send to deal with Bella if you ignore the warning." Chaos' black eyes met Bella's brown ones and a jolt of sudden sympathy shot through her.

"You? What's the big deal with you?" Emmett muttered, looking at Chaos' delicate form.

It was Edward who answered, "Don't be so quick to judge her, Emmett. She's a dangerous assassin. She's never failed on a mission. Not to mention that she works for the Volturi."

"Correct." Chaos said icily, "Now that my message has been delivered, I'm leaving. I'll return in a few days to hear your decision on the matter." Chaos turned and strode out the front door.

She had almost reached the end of the drive when Casey appeared next to her. "Hi!" he said brightly.

"Go away." Chaos snapped, running off towards the forest. She slowed down when she was a good distance away from the house.

She had no idea where the sudden sympathy for Bella had come from. She couldn't afford to show such weakness.

Also, she couldn't figure out why she couldn't get Casey's scent to leave her memory. Maybe it's just because it was a new, unfamiliar scent. That must be it. Yet she couldn't get Casey's bright green eyes out of her mind as she walked off through the trees.

Chaos decided she'd go visit Ayra again. Stuff actually made sense in Ayra's life.

**Review! There have been 89 hits on the story, and only 4 reviews! Please review, even if only to tell me to read and review your own stories! I want to know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. ******

Casey raised a brow in curiosity once Chaos had left. Everyone in the house was on edge now. Casey didn't see why. Must've had something to do with this whole "Volturi" business. No one had even tried to explain to him. Of course, no he'd have to find out.

"Alice-kinsss!" he called happily, walking up and hugging her from behind.

"Casey. I'm kind of busy making wedding plans at the moment." She sighed, turning around to face the boy anyways. After all, they couldn't just ignore him. In fact, this boy had incredible self-control for a newborn, maybe even close to Carlisle's level! His special gift? Yeah.

"I just want to know about the Volturi." He added with a slight frown.

"Fine, fine."

Once Alice had explained, Casey was left stunned.

"Wow, cool." He laughed, and Alice rolled her eyes at that.

"You know what, Alice? I'll be back later, okay?" Casey gave her another hug before scampering off through the woods. This boy obviously would never be cut out to be a vampire!

Casey stumbled through the trees, still unaware of any vampire powers. He made a mental not to ask Edward if they could do anything cool, like turn into a bat and fly! For now, he was just searching for that strange dark-haired girl that had come to their home. He figured he'd maybe find out more about the Volturi, and then maybe go back into Forks. He'd heard that his memorial service was today, since no body had been found.

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter, the next one will be longer! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or its characters. I only own Chaos. (And Liz owns Ayra, and Jen owns Casey)**

Nars took to the sky to hunt. Under the bird sat Ayra, sitting on a boulder. She wasn't surprised when Chaos ran up. Nars showed her coming.

"Chaos, nice to see you again." She said.

The assassin seemed a little shocked. "Hi, Ayra. Time still good? You seem in a cheery mood." Chaos replied, sitting on a log next to Ayra.

Ayra nodded. "Revenge is sweet."

"So you found something to hit Edward with?"

Again Ayra nodded. "The death of a relative. A little Edward, really. Probably no older than sixteen. Poor child happened to live in the wrong place."

Chaos' eyes narrowed slightly.

"Chaos, do you know a girl that stays with the Cullens? I saw her from Nars when I was getting ready to run here." Ayra asked.

"She's Bella. Poor girl fell in love with the family." Chaos explained. Ayra thought on the fact. She is a good target, but now wasn't the time. She was getting a feeling something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Ayra asked, keeping her voice gentle.

"Not really…well, I'm worried about Bella." She swiftly told Ayra Aro's message.

"I see. Well, not much we can do…" her voice trailed off as she looked up at Nars' screeching. Instantly he sent a picture of the boy Ayra drowned, alive and coming towards them.

"He's ALIVE!" Ayra practically yelled. It was impossible, he drowned, he was no more, and he was dead. She had made a mistake, she had left. He would have died then but she left.

Casey wandered loudly over to them and apparently recognized Chaos, but then saw Ayra.

"Well, Chaos, apparently I didn't kill this kid. It will be an easy fix." Ayra said, cracking her whip.

"Wait, tie him up." Chaos said urgently. Ayra put her whip back on its place on her hip and grabbed a vine. Casey turned to run when the two vampires pushed him to the ground. Tying him to the log, Chaos looked worried.

"Ayra, I'll kill him." Chaos started. Casey looked frantic. "I kill for a living."

"But we're dead." Ayra sighed.

"For money then. You go and have some fun. Don't you have work to do? Schoolwork or something?" She turned to face Casey, knife in hand. Casey started screaming. Ayra turned her back on them and left to her "home" in the area.

**What's gonna happen? What do you think? Read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As said many times before, I don't own Twilight. **

Chaos dragged Casey out into the woods until they were a good distance away from Ayra.

"Stop shrieking!" Chaos snapped, tossing the tied-up vampire at the foot of a tree.

He looked up at her, his bright green eyes huge. "Please…don't kill me!" he begged.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to kill you. Will you _please_ calm down?"

Casey frowned, confused, "But you told that crazy girl that you were going to kill me for her."

"_Ayra _is not crazy, and yes, I told her I was going to kill you. But I'm not going to." Chaos sighed, and then added on quickly, "This time."

Chaos crouched down next to him and pulled out her dagger. Casey flinched away.

"Sit still. First of all, you're a vampire. Daggers can't hurt you. Second, how else can I cut you free from those vines?" Chaos snapped, irritated.

"Oh, yeah." Casey remarked, and became perfectly still. Chaos sliced the vine ropes off, and then stood up. Casey staggered to his feet.

"Now go away. And _please_ do not have another run-in with Ayra. Not even I can protect you if she finds out that you're still alive." Chaos said, and started walking away through the trees.

A few minutes later, as Chaos entered a small clearing, she became aware of someone walking behind her. She sniffed the air. Casey. It figured.

Smiling slightly, she jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. Doing a back flip off of it, she landed lightly behind Casey just as he blundered out into the open.

She grabbed his shoulders from behind and whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?"

He screamed and turned around, probably thinking that Ayra had come back for him. Instead, there was only Chaos, standing there with her arms crossed irritably, glaring daggers at him.

"What are you doing?" Chaos snapped again.

"Um…" Casey muttered, frantically trying to think of an answer, "Nothing…I mean, walking…I mean stalk-_following _you…I mean, no! NOT following you in this direction where you're going and where I'm not stalking you…um…"

"Yeah…." Chaos said skeptically, "I've got a piece of advice for you. It might help you survive. Go. Away." She started to walk off again.

"But-"

"Go away!" Chaos interrupted, spinning around, "I mean it! Go away and stop stalking me! I don't even know why you're stalking me, and I don't even want to know, but it's annoying!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Chaos shrieked, "Leave me alone!"

"But I love you!" Casey cried.

"No." Chaos whispered, turning around so that he wouldn't see the sudden tears in her eyes.

Suddenly she was running, as far and as fast as she could go, leaving Casey standing bewildered and hurt in the rapidly darkening forest clearing.

**A plot development! What do you think? Read and review, please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. ******

Ayra lounged in a tree. Still something wasn't right. She sent Nars out sometime earlier but the falcon had yet to return. At last, her glittering skin turned dark as the sun disappeared. Still the falcon refused to come.

Getting annoyed, Ayra leaped down, landing as gracefully as a cat, turned to where she left Chaos and Casey. Examining the ground, Ayra followed where they were up to the cut vines. Fury entered her eyes. She saw two sets of footprints, one Chaos', the other Casey's. Then Chaos had left, leaving Casey all alone.

Snarling a curse, Ayra found Nars on her way back. The bird landed lightly on Ayra's hand. His absence was excused by what he showed her; Chaos crying, Casey standing there, in disbelief, returning stupidly to the house.

Chaos crying?! Hunters were taught long ago to keep all feelings at arms length. Emotions could hurt or help, depending on the emotion. Tears from Chaos are something that Ayra never saw. More over all, Ayra was furious. Chaos, the only being other than Nars that she had ever trusted, had betrayed her.

Nars showed one last thing, preparations for a memorial of Casey's "death". Maybe there was something that could bring out her revenge. Little Casey and mighty Chaos would learn the taste of revenge.

Hatred by humans and wanted by vampires, Casey loses. But getting hated will be the tricky part. A little bit of death will bring her plan to reality.

**It's a short chapter, sorry. I'll put chapter 10 up soon, don't worry. (This is the shortest chapter in the whole story…) REVIEW! ...please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The usual. If I haven't owned Twilight for the past 9 chapters I certainly don't own it for this one…sigh**

Ayra turned her motorcycle off and stared at the house through the pouring rain. No one was home; they were all out playing baseball. Pulling her cloak closer, she approached the house.

Taking a moment to examine the door, nothing special on it, she kicked it. It didn't move. She did it a second time, still nothing. But the door was starting to give. Finally, a third kick made the door fall open.

"Third time's the charm." She laughed. Racing upstairs, Ayra skidded to a halt in front of Casey's room. Glancing around the room, she grabbed his glasses, both them and their case, and a jacket along with a shoe. She placed them neatly in the bag on her motorcycle.

Ayra replaced the door to disguise her break-in. They wouldn't know. Riding off to a street near the school, Ayra left her bike and evidence. She waited for a group of boys to come past the alley she was hidden in.

"Hey, boys. You guys look like you could help a little girl like me." She said in a childish voice. The leader looked at her, but couldn't see her. He came closer, stepping into the street light. Ayra saw a knife on one, another weapon on another, and the last unarmed.

"Show yourself." The leader yelled at the darkness. Ayra reached for her whip. They were still too far to attack with light reaching her.

"Come on, I need some help." She crooned.

They came over, just one more step. One realized she was armed, but it was too late. She cracked her whip across the guy's chest, then flicked it around another's legs and pulled back, causing him to fall. The leader's knife fell and slid toward Ayra. She picked it up and threw it at the last one standing. He fell to the ground, dead.

The one that fell got up to punch her. She ducked so that he hit the wall. She came up punching him in the gut. Ayra felt a rib break and his heart stop from an overload. The last got up and ran toward her. She stepped to the side and punched him in the back. He fell and she broke his neck to be sure of a kill.

Wandering back to the bike, she put the shoe in one victim's hand, tore the jacket and put it in another's hand, and placed the broken glasses by the last.

"Poor child, he never had a chance." She sighed, wiping the handle of the knife off, Ayra pulled out a piece of paper. On it was Casey's handprint. Pulling the tape off, she wrapped it around the handle.

Mounting her bike, Ayra sped off into the dawn, the deads' blood turning the rain water red.

**And the plot thickens…once again! What do you think? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't have to write FanFiction. **

Chaos watched the Cullen house from the edge of the forest. She saw Casey return from the memorial of his "death". She knew of Ayra's plot, and watched the house with grim amusement. As soon as Casey entered the house, the fireworks were sure to begin. Edward would certainly be angry.

All of the evidence of those murders pointed to Casey. Ayra was good at this kind of thing. Chaos knew that. No one would even think it was actually Ayra framing Casey.

Casey entered the house, and suddenly Edward was yelling, "What the hell did you do, Casey?!"

"Huh?" Casey asked, confused.

Chaos left the shadows of the trees and walked over to the house, peeking through the window. She wanted to see what happened.

"You heard me!" Edward yelled, "Why did you kill all those people? I can't believe I'm related to you!"

Casey was still puzzled, "I didn't kill anyone! What are you talking about?"

Edward continued as if Casey hadn't spoken, "I thought you had self-control!"

"I didn't do it!" Casey yelled.

"Yeah, right." Edward snapped, walking away.

"But I didn't." Casey whispered quietly. He stared after Edward for a minute, and then turned and ran out the door. As he turned around the corner, he nearly collided with Chaos.

"Chaos!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that." Chaos said quickly, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I just don't know what's going on! I didn't kill anyone!"

"I know." Chaos assured him, "Ayra is framing you. I can help you hide."

"Ayra's trying to get me killed _again_?" Casey frowned, "That's not surprising…wait, why are you being so nice to me? You're usually so talk-to-me-and-I'll-stab-you, or something like that." He finished suspiciously, wondering if she was helping Ayra.

"Um…" for once Chaos looked uneasy, "I…I'm sorry for what happened in the clearing. I was a little too harsh."

"Oh, OK." Casey said, "Thanks for apologizing." He hugged her.

"You're welcome." Chaos said, "Now stop hugging me." He let go, and she continued, "Thank you. Now follow me. You have to hide before Ayra comes looking for you."

**Read and review! Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did. ;) **

"Well, this makes no sense. The kid's dead." whispered the first officer.

"But the DNA confirms it. It's the DeLaney kid." answered a second one.

"It's not possible! He drowned!"

"But his body was never recovered. He might have gotten out somehow, but still…" his voice trailed off.

A third officer came in. "She's here." She said. The second nodded and left.

The remaining officer examined the pictures. "A knife in one, a broken neck on another and cardiac arrest on a third. All leads are to a dead teenager. What did the autopsy show, Warren?"

"Just what you said. It looked like one has bruises on his knuckles, possible from fighting back. But one has two puncture wounds on his neck. She showed a picture. "But we couldn't get any DNA from it."

"Well, go after him, then."

Meanwhile, the second officer was confronting Casey's mother. "Hello Mrs. DeLaney. I'm Jeff."

"Please, call me Bridget." She said in a sad voice, "Is it really true? Is my boy a murderer?" Bridget gasped.

"I'm afraid it all leads to him."

At that, Casey's mother burst into tears again. It seemed she had lost herself in grief at this point. She had gotten her son back, but she didn't seem to want him anymore. Her son was lost.

**Review, please! I'll post chapter 13 up soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chaos took Casey to a secluded spot in the forest. "We should be safe enough here." Chaos said, surveying her surroundings, "However, keep on a lookout. The humans will be looking for you. They think you're a murderer."

"Right." Casey looked serious for once. He paused for a second, and then said, "I have a question."

"Yes?" Chaos said, glancing at him.

"Why are you helping me?" Casey asked.

Chaos hesitated and then whispered, "I don't know."

They stared at each other for a few seconds green eyes meeting black ones. Then Chaos said, "I have to go. I'll meet you in the meadow tomorrow." She took off through the darkening forest, not stopping until she was miles away from where she left Casey.

Suddenly, the quiet of the forest was broken by the ringing of Chaos' cell phone. She glared at it, but as she glanced at the number, her eyes grew wide. Aro.

She answered the phone apprehensively. "Hello?"

Aro replied, "Chaos?"

"Yes?"

"There's a new job for you. There's word of a newborn vampire out of control in the Forks area. His name is Casey."

"OK, I'll take care of it right away."

"Good. I know I can trust you."

"Don't worry. It'll be easy."

"You'll take care of it as soon as possible?"

"Yeah. Bye." Chaos snapped the phone shut.

Chaos sighed. What was she going to do? She worked for the Volturi. She couldn't disobey an order from Aro. It wouldn't be right.

However, for some strange reason, she felt that she couldn't kill Casey. She didn't want to. Sighing again, she realized that lying to Aro that this would be an easy job was actually easier than making the decision.

She muttered irritably to herself as she walked through the woods, still indecisive. She needed to make a decision before she met up with Casey tomorrow. Life had been a lot easier before Casey had come along.

**We're getting close to the end now! What do you think? Review, please! **


	14. Chapter 14

An hour or so after Chaos left Casey in the forest, Casey was still there, thinking. Suddenly he had an idea that could possibly solve the problem he was having with the humans being after him. Elated, he left the hiding place in the woods and ran back to the Cullen mansion.

As soon as he entered the house the whole family surrounded him. Instead of accusing him, as Casey had thought they would, there were cries of "Casey, you're OK!" and "Where were you?"

"You…" Casey spoke hesitantly, "You don't think I killed those people?"

Alice laid a comforting hand on his arm, "We _know_ you didn't kill those people."

"But…Edward thought that I…" Casey trailed off, remembering when Edward had yelled at him.

"Edward was just worried because of Bella." Alice said gently, "That's all. I had a vision, however. We know that you're innocent." She paused, "And your plan will work."

"What plan?" Edward asked, surprised.

"I had an idea." Casey responded, "What if we faked my death?"

"It would take the humans off of your trail." Alice bubbled happily, "They'll believe you're dead, and then you can run off and hide so that they're not suspicious. It's foolproof!"

Two hours later, the plan was put into action. Casey's apparently dead body was dropped on the doorstep of the police station.

"What the-" an officer exclaimed upon finding Casey's body, "How did this happen? When did this happen?"

"What's going on?" a second officer joined the first, coming to stand next to him.

"I think he's dead." The first officer bent down and checked the body, "Yes, he's dead. No heartbeat and he's as cold as ice."

"Let's go close the investigations, then." The second officer said, as he went back inside.

"Do you want me to take care of the body?" Esme asked. She was dressed as a policewoman and had just arrived on the scene.

"Yes, yes." The officer said, hurrying away.

Esme picked Casey up, and when no one was looking, ran off into the darkness until they were a safe distance away, where the rest of the family was waiting.

"It worked." Esme confirmed Alice's vision, as Casey smiled.

"Good." Alice grinned, "Now the humans aren't going to come after you anymore."

They went back to the mansion, but after a while, Casey said he had to go. He said he had to meet someone, and he'd be back later. The rest of them agreed it would be idiotic for him to leave now, and risk the humans seeing him, but he left anyway. He had to meet Chaos.

**Ayra's plan was foiled again! (She doesn't seem to be doing a very good job with making sure he dies) What's going to happen next? Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, everyone, this is pretty much the final chapter (and the longest as well). Please read, enjoy (kind of), and make sure to read the author's note at the end. **

Casey ran panting into the clearing. Of course, he didn't have to breathe anymore, but old habits died hard. "Chaos!" he called happily, waving a little and smiling nervously.

Chaos emerged from the edge of the forest. "Casey." She said.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Casey added excitedly, "I have great news! I faked my death, and it worked! I'm free now, so we can be together, right?" he asked hopefully.

Suddenly he caught sight of her face. She looked hesitant and unsure. "What's wrong?" Casey asked.

"The Volturi called." Chaos began hesitantly, "They have heard of your supposed "murders". They want me to kill you."

Casey's vivid green eyes widened. He knew he couldn't win in a fight against her. "Just make it painless for me, please." He begged, hugging her.

"Get off of me!" Chaos snapped, "I'm not going to kill you!"

"You're not?" Casey asked, both confused and hopeful.

"Of course not!" Chaos said indignantly, "Why would I save you from Ayra and help you hide if I'm just going to kill you?"

"Personal satisfaction?"

Chaos glared at him, "Shut up."

Casey laughed more at that. "Whatever you say." He smiled innocently, "And thanks, y'know…for not killing me and stuff."

Chaos rolled her eyes. Her gaze was attracted by a flash of movement at the edge of the clearing. It was just a rabbit, however. A shadow fell over it. The rabbit turned to run when the falcon dove down, killing the poor creature. Before taking off, it stared at Casey and Chaos. It screeched as it took wing.

Chaos gasped, and whispered, "Ayra."

Casey turned to run, but crashed against a cold, hard form instead. He groaned, stepping back and rubbing his head. "Oh, sheet."

Ayra smiled a cold smile. "Hello, child." She grabbed his neck and casually tossed him into a tree.

Casey yelped as he hit the tree, but quickly turned to growl deeply at Ayra. His vivid green eyes intensified and narrowed. "I'm no child!" He spat, literally, into Ayra's face.

Ayra's eyes shifted to Chaos and then back to Casey. "You're young, child. And you always will be." She sighed. As she did, she drew a sword, hitting Casey in the gut with the hilt and then pulled him close with the blade next to his neck. "Anything you want to say to your love, sister?" she spat, glancing at Chaos.

Casey glanced back over to Chaos. "Sister? Geez." He mumbled, looking up at Ayra, "Too bad you didn't inherit the wits or the good looks."

Ayra pushed the blade into his throat so a thin line of blood appeared. "Don't push it, boy. You're more fragile than everyone thought."

Casey gasped at that. "Th-that's not supposed to happen!" he yelped, feeling the chilly blood dripping down along his neck.

Chaos pulled out a dagger. "Let him go, Ayra." She said, her voice low and menacing. "Settle your revenge with Edward some other way."

Pulling her gaze from Casey, Ayra locked eyes with Chaos. "Since when did you care how I pull my revenge? Better yet, when did Chaos, most feared hunter and assassin, develop a beating heart?!" Ayra spat.

"Don't test me, Ayra." Chaos glared at her sister, "I always was the better fighter."

"Prove it."

In a quick motion, Chaos jumped toward Ayra, knocking her away from Casey.

At that, Casey tumbled onto the ground. He didn't run, though; as he was too busy assessing the small wound on his neck in shock.

Ayra kicked Chaos' legs out from under her, and then picked up the sword again.

Chaos stood up and lunged at Ayra, but she sidestepped and threw Chaos into a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Ayra, smirking, ran over to Casey. She glared down at him as she spoke. "May God have mercy on your soul, because I won't." She drove the sword through his stomach, twisting it to ensure more pain. "How do you like that?" she questioned bitterly, though a single tear falling onto the hilt of her own sword betrayed her true feelings. "I'm sorry, Chaos." She whispered, running off.

Casey had screamed aloud, staring at the sword that now ran through him. Tears ran steadily down his cheeks, and a puddle of whatever blood he had pooled around him. "C-Chaos…" he whined, wincing at the unbearable pain.

Chaos took a step toward her disappearing sister, but turned back when Casey whispered her name. She ran back to the middle of the clearing, where Casey lay.

She knelt down beside him. "Casey…" she murmured, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you." Tears streamed down her face, silently showing her pain.

"And I'm sorry," she continued, "I pushed you away before. I denied my feelings; I thought it would be safer. I'm so sorry." Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you." She whispered, her black eyes meeting his vivid green gaze.

Casey smiled softly, despite his pain, once he received the kiss he had so longed for. He lifted up a shaky hand and pressed it to Chaos' cheek. Casey gingerly pulled her face closer and leaned forward to return the kiss. The pain didn't seem to matter anymore. In fact, Casey began to feel the inevitable numbness spreading throughout his body.

"You know…maybe…it's better off this way." He whispered. Not a moment later, his hand slipped slowly, lifelessly from Chaos' inhumanly beautiful face.

Still crying, Chaos stood up. She buried Casey in the clearing, fervently wishing that things had turned out another way. Taking one last look at where her love would lie forever, Chaos turned and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

**The end. I know it's sad, but trust me; there was absolutely no other way to end it. However, if you enjoyed this story (and even if you didn't) there will soon be a sequel, entitled "What If?" There will be more details in another "chapter", which will give the playlist for Everything is Relative, as well as full details on the sequel, which is basically a story taking place after the fight…what if Chaos had won, and Casey didn't die? I will post that soon! **


	16. Author's Note and Sequel Info

**Ok, first of all, I would like to thank my two main reviewers, rockergurl13 and Sparrowflight! The two of you were mostly my only reviewers, and I thank you for voicing your opinions on the story! **

**Second, here is the **_**Everything is Relative**_** playlist:**

Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace

All These Things that I've Done – The Killers

Dead! – My Chemical Romance

I'm Not OK – My Chemical Romance

Change Your Mind – The All-American Rejects

Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance

Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day

This is How I Disappear – My Chemical Romance

Here it Goes Again – OK Go

The Sharpest Lives – My Chemical Romance

Read My Mind – The Killers

What I've Done – Linkin Park

Give 'em Hell, Kid – My Chemical Romance

It Ends Tonight – The All-American Rejects

Thank You for the Venom – My Chemical Romance

The Scientist – Coldplay

Shiver – Coldplay

**The songs on the playlist go by chapter, except songs 15, 16, and 17 are all for chapter 15. **

**Lastly, information on the "sequel"!!! It is to be titled **_**What If? **_**Chapter 1 is up now, so please take a look! The detailed summary is below. **

_**What If? **_What if Chaos had won the fight instead of Ayra? What if Casey hadn't died? What if Chaos forced Ayra to sign a contract entailing that she will not attempt to kill or injure Casey? What if a new character is introduced? This is what would happen!


End file.
